


the screams

by Gotholi



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotholi/pseuds/Gotholi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't the only one; there had been hundreds before him.</p><p>None survived.</p><p>He was stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the screams

He searches through the pile of games on the floor of the living room in hopes of finding anything; a distraction. Any distraction.

(((what are you scared of, Garfield?)))

When that fails he goes to his room, sorting through piles of junk and cleaning all that he can.

(((clean it all away, doesn't change what you are.)))

he finds the monkey. he tears up and throws it against a wall. It keeps counting. Over and over and over.

(((3. 2. 1. Ready or not, I'm coming.)))

He goes to the kitchen but finds it all too clinical for his liking.

(((Mark! Mark! Come quickly! Subject 306 needs a sedative shot!)))

Finally, he sits on the couch, and tries to forget. But all his thoughts are of the screams.

(((This human shell may not be able to protect himself, but I can.)))

He knows that it had to happen.

He had to survive.

He just wishes he didn't have to remember so well

((it's a beautiful sound, isn't it garfield?))

 

He hates it when the others go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the little bit of darkness we saw in bb during the episodes with the beast, and I ran with it. 
> 
> AU; BBs parents were not as morally dubious as they appear.


End file.
